


just another cup

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nicknames, rukiha, uruki - Freeform, ururuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: There's someone new working at the little coffee shop Takanori frequents for his morning coffee; quite honestly, he's beautiful...and he never writes Takanori's actual name on the cup.





	just another cup

"A double cappuccino."

"Well, good morning to you too, sir," a chuckling voice replied.

Takanori blinked. The truth was that he was so exhausted that he hadn't actually paid attention to his surroundings, simply entering the familiar shop and breathing in the lovely smell of strong coffee. He also hadn't taken his sunglasses off.

But now he noticed that the man behind the counter was someone new. He was tall and, well, beautiful really. He had shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes and...damn those lips. So full and nicely shaped, almost provocative. Irresistible. Takanori shook his head.

"Sorry," he said softly.

The new employee smiled and Takanori could have sworn that the whole place lit up. "Don't worry, we all have bad days, So," he grabbed a paper cup and a black marker, "your name?"

"Takanori."

The other wrote his name on the cup and proceded to make his order as Takanori paid for it and waited. The good thing about keeping his shades on was that he could watch the mysterious man without anyone realising it. He was tall and rather skinny but moved with a natural grace and a confident yet not arrogant air.

When his coffee was ready, the brown-haired man handed the cup to him with another bright smile. "Enjoy," he said and carried on with his work.

Only when Takanori had left the coffee shop behind him did he notice that it wasn't his name that was written on the paper cup. Instead, there was this:

" **Diva :)"**  

 

***

 

The following morning Takanori once again found his way to the coffee shop. His return there so soon wasn't really anything out of the ordinary as he usually got his dose of caffeine from there about three times a week more or less. But this time it was a matter of principle; how did that guy dare call him a diva?

When he found himself in front of the counter, he caught himself once again being struck by the almost otherwordly beauty of the other man. And there it was again, that smile that made him feel stupid butterflies in his stupid stomach.

"Hi," he said, sunglasses off this time.

"Hello, sir." Was he really so happy to see him again? Or did he smile like that to everyone? If so, his face must hurt after he was done with work. "What can I get you?"

"A double cappuccino."

The taller man nodded as he got a cup and a marker in his slender hands.

"You better write my name this time."

The other looked up and smirked. And damn, his smirk did things to Takanori too. He could tell that he wouldn't see his name on that cup; or he would, at least, see it mispelled on purpose. And yet, for some reason, all he could do was look at that stupid smirk and not utter another word.

When he received his coffee, he looked at the cup. And, sure enough, his name was not written on it. This time, however, he found something else:

" **Chibi ^^"**

Takanori's blue eyes remained fixed there for a moment. Another cute little face. And a nickname, better than what he had been called the previous day. But...

"Are you calling me short?"

The other one shrugged with a smile stretching his plump lips. "Well, you're not exactly tall, are you? And chibi is cute. _You're_ cute."

Takanori couldn't hold the other's gaze for long. He looked at his cup again, his thumb running over the word written there, caressing the nickname that he had been given. He felt his face growing warm. Fearing that a blush was forming on his cheeks, he took his coffee and left after saying a mere "Fine".

 

***

 

Takanori let a day pass before paying another visit to the small coffee shop. He was fairly certain that the new employee had noticed his blush and he was embarrassed by that. But he did want to see him and hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between them. Plus, he really needed coffee. 

The brown-haired man smiled brighter than the sun as he approached. "I was worried you wouldn't come again," he said and pouted a little.

Takanori swallowed hard. Damn, this man was driving him crazy. He prayed to any deity that might exist that he wasn't blushing again. "Oh, sorry," he said, doing his best to appear calm and almost indifferent. "I could never stay away for long, though; your coffee is delicious. Even though a certain someone can be a bit rude."

The taller man's smile turned into a grin. "I have no idea what you mean," he said playfully. "Now, what should I get you? The usual?"

"Yes," Takanori replied, not bothering to make a comment about what should be written on his cup. In all truth, he was actually quite curious as to what he would get this time.

The charming barista took a little longer than usual. What was he scribbling? Takanori bit his luscious bottom lip as he (im)patiently waited. He wasn't even all that interested in the coffee at this point; it was the cup that truly mattered to him.

And then there he was, the man who called him things but got away with it because...Well, because. "I like your hair," he commented out of the blue as he handed over the order.

Takanori resisted the urge to run his fingers through his loose blond waves with the dark roots. He had not expected that. "Um, thank you," he said and felt the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile before he remembered what he was holding and looked at the cup:

 **"Will you go out on a date with me?** "

He drew in a deep breath. This was definitely way more unexpected than the compliment. And it made his heart beat a lot faster. The stupid butterflies also made their return.

"I...I don't even know your name."

The other's smile did not falter even for a second. "Kouyou," he revealed. "So, now what's your answer?"

Kouyou. Takanori repeated the name in his head; it was lovely, like the man that it had been given to. Instead of fidgeting or acting all awkward again, he straightened his back and smirked before responding:

"Yes."

 


End file.
